


Soft Winks and Softer Laughter

by orphan_account



Series: Kageharem things ✨ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, Kitagawa Daiichi, Out of Character, incredibly ooc, iwaoi is already established, kunimi bleps, like lowkey cringe ooc but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”Can you guys wink like Oikawa-senpai?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, can be taken as platonic or romantic - Relationship, take it as romantic ;)
Series: Kageharem things ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912435
Comments: 18
Kudos: 497





	Soft Winks and Softer Laughter

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa called out, practically skipping over the gym. “Take a picture with me!!”

Iwaizumi just sighed and let his boyfriend pull him into the camera frame. Oikawa winked with a peace sign. It was before practice and it was only the first years, the vice-captain, and the captain. 

Kindaichi tilted his head at the couple before turning to the other first years. Kageyama was quietly bickering with Kunimi over homework.

”Can you guys wink like Oikawa-senpai?”

Kunimi and Kageyama both turned to him in unison, faces blank. Kindaichi privately thought how they almost looked the same if Kunimi perked up more and they changed their hairstyles.

”I don’t think I’ve ever winked before.” Kunimi spoke flatly.

”It’s just blinking with one eye, right?” Kageyama scrunched up his nose.

Kindaichi tried, but ended up blinking both eyes. Kageyama broke into helpless laughs, covering his mouth at Kindaichi’s rapid blinking. He just looked so clueless like that.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked up at the sudden noises, Oikawa softening at the sight of his ~~stupidly~~ ~~adorable~~ kouhai laughing. 

Kindaichi bumped against Kageyama’s side indignantly, “Why don't you try it.”

“No, I _can_ wink, but I bet Kunimi can’t.” 

Kunimi’s eyebrows furrowed. He was never one to be extremely competitive but he wouldn’t stand to be slandered by his own friends.

He huffed and cleared his throat to catch their attention. Kunimi’s tongue peeked out in concentration and he almost winked but one eye closing right after the other. He sighed exasperated as the other first years dissolved into laughter.

After they caught their breathe Kageyama mimicked Kunimi’s face, his own tongue sticking out and they all collapsed to the floor.

“I- I think we drank some-something weird.” Kindaichi stuttered out, gasping for air.

Kunimi covered his face and tried to regain his composure. Why were they even laughing? Perhaps they were high on something.

“What are you three laughing about?”

Oikawa’s head blocked out the light of the gyn, a halo forming around him. Kageyama squinted up at him, tears forming from laughter. Oikawa felt his ears burn red at the younger setter’s openly happy face.

”Just help them up, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi barked at him, hauling up Kageyama. The younger setter just hid his face behind the ace’s back, shoulders still shaking. Iwaizumi felt fondness bubble up his throat. His kouhais were so weirdly endearing. 

“E-everytime we try to wink, we just,” Kageyama wheezed softly at Kindaichi’s words, “End up blinking.”

”...That’s, that’s what you guys were laughing at?” Oikawa blinked at the first years as Kageyama stumbled out from behind Iwaizumi. “Why were you even winking in the beginning?”

”We saw you do it, Oikawa-san.” Kindaichi huffed, finally able to speak normally, before realizing something. “Hey, Kageyama, you should try now since you apparently know how to. Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! Tell us how badly Kageyama does!”

Kageyama scowled at Kindaichi. “Yeah, watch how much better I can do than Kindaichi.”

He turned to his senpais and held up a peace sign. A small grin tugged at his lips before winking.

Iwaizumi literally felt a heart attack begin and he tried to shove down the flush creeping up his face. It was unfair how cute his kouhai was.

”Y-yeah, Tobio-chan can wink better than you.” Oikawa faintly said. Kageyama cheered and stuck his tongue out at his fellow first year. Kindaichi just huffed indignantly before dragging both of them to the court to begin stretching. Soft laughter echoed in the large, empty air of the gym.

”Oi, Crappykawa.”

”Iwa-chan, he’s so cute.” Oikawa whined, latching onto Iwaizumi’s arm like an over affectionate octopus.

”...Yeah, I know...let’s just start practice when Coach arrives.” 

Oikawa nodded firmly and skipped off, “I’ll make sure to impress my despicably cute kouhai!!”

Iwaizumi shook his head in fond exasperation and followed after his boyfriend, shoving any thoughts of a blue-eyed setter away.

**Author's Note:**

> the characters are probably extremely ooc but i’d like to imagine that the kitagawa trio were good friends before the whole king thing


End file.
